I Want You: Fairy Tail's Joker Heartfilia(Up for adoption 31013)
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia lost everything when suddenly Lisanna came back to the guild undead.Everyone starts to forget her and Natsu, who she loved dearly replaces her.Suddenly after five years of training, Natsu wants to be intimate with her. Shugo & Dragons
1. Chapter 1

_**Alexiadreamer15: Hello everyone! XD This is a new story that I came up with and had to tell you all about! I hope you enjoy and make sure you guys review please! I will like to see what you think about my story. I don't own Fairy Tail or the any of the characters.**_

_**Key:**_

Everyone thoughts:_ITALICS_

Charas talking into Lucy mind:_**BOLD AND ITALIC TOGETHER**_

Sound effects:**~BOLD~**

Scene changes:**(BOLD)**

_**Full Summary:**_

**Lucy Heartfilia lost everything when suddenly Lisanna came back to the guild undead. Everyone starts to forget her and Natsu, who she loved dearly replaces her. Lost and forgotten, everyone turned their backs on her and even the ones she trusted the most to defend for her life. The same night the joker has been born with shugo charas and to be destined to be the dragon slayer of earth and water, but when she came back from being gone for five years, Natsu seem to want to be intimate with her. Shugo Chara XOVER.**

_**Chapter One: I wish**_

It all started when SHE came back. Everybody at the guild started to ignore her. Lucy sat at the bar with her head bow down as she listened in to them. "Lisanna! Welcome back!," Mirajane said happily to her sister as she came in with team Natsu behind her . Lucy clenched her hands tightly into fists. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembers how Natsu replaced her with Lisanna on their team. It hurt even more when Erza and Gray didn't even protest against it.

They chatted loudly and as they passed her and they didn't even turn to look to see if she was there. Nobody in the guild did as they crowded around them. Lucy sighed to herself and wonders where she could have gone wrong. Everything was going downhill and she couldn't stop it when her spirits wouldn't even contact her.

"Sorry princess, but your just not strong enough to use us right. Lisanna is more trained than you are, so we will not help you anymore," Loke said voicing his opinion for the other celestial spirits. Have everyone abandoned her just because of this? "Someone please save me from this pain," Lucy said trying not to cry. "My child, what is wrong?," Lucy turned around to see Master Makarov looking up at her in concern. She bowed her head as her hair covered her face expression, "Master, can I talk to you alone in the office?"

Makarov nodded solemnly and for once he noticed there was seriously something wrong with his child, Lucy. As they entered his office, Lucy immediately asked to leave the guild. Makarov looked at her in shock, "Why do you want to leave?"

She tiredly sighed to herself, "I am sick of being here all the time. I can't take being here, this place is breaking me to pieces. Don't get me wrong master, I love this place and the people here, but it hurts. It hurts so much when the people you love so much seem to forget that you are there with them and replace you with someone that they always had loved long before. I don't have anything left here anymore. Nothing is holding me here anymore."

Lucy rubbed the tears off her cheeks as she stared at him. Makarov tightened his grip on his chair. Had his child suffered for such a long time? He knew he couldn't change her mind on leaving the guild. "Okay, I will let you go. However, you must come back here in five years," he said as he gazed into his child sorrowful eyes. Lucy nodded her head in stuck out her hand in which held her Fairy Tail mark. Makarov took off the mark and as she left his office he couldn't help but to think one thing.

This guild sure had messed up big time.

Lucy walked down the abandoned street of her home. The sky crackled loudly signifying the rain that was soon to come. She ran into her home and sat at the window seal of window as rain started to pour down.

_Natsu…is there really a chance for you to love me?_

**No…..**

That was the truth. Natsu could never love me since he loves Lisanna. Lucy bit her lips as she held in a loud sob. She slid into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. All that was heard was the rain as it pattered against the window of her home.

_Mother, I wish I could start over._

Her eyes slid closed as a warm feeling ran through her body.

(NEXT MORNING)

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Lucy jumped out of bed with a loud screeched. "What are these eggs doing in my bed?," Lucy said as she crawled over to the six eggs that lay in the middle of her bed. She observed each one of them. One was yellow with music notes plastered around it. The second one was blue with seashells plastered on it. The third one was sky blue with paper fans plastered on it. The fourth one was black with tritons plastered on it. The fifth one was white with wings plastered on it. The last one was green with flowers plastered on it.

She poked one of them and realized how warm they felt. "Mother, I wished to start over not give birth to eggs," she mumbled as she put them into a bag to keep them safe. She grabbed her other bag that will filled with clothes, food, and other utensils that she need to take with her when she leave. Lucy walked out her door and passed the guild. For a moment, she stopped in her tracks and turned her head back to the guild.

"I promise I will get strong and show you all that I am not weak!," Lucy said as her eyes shown a strong fire burning in them.

_**Yeah and I will help you Lucy-chan!**_

"Huh? Who said that?," Lucy snapped out her trance and questioned wildly looking around her surroundings for a person.

_**I did you silly person!**_

Lucy looked down at her bag which held her eggs. She opened it and one of her egg flew out in front of her. The yellow egg glowed so brightly that she had to cover her eyes. When she opened them again her eyes widen to see a small little girl person floating in front her. She had golden blonde hair that was in small pig tail ringlets and was wearing a halter dress with a slit on the side.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonoamaeha Suzumi desu! Watashi wa anata no Shugo Chara desu!,"(Hello my name is Suzumi. I am your Guardian character) Suzumi said swinging her high heeled feet in excitement.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 2: You decide

_**Alexiadreamer15: Hello everyone! XD This is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy and make sure you guys review please! I will like to see what you think about my story. I don't own Fairy Tail or the any of the characters.**_

_**Key:**_

Everyone thoughts:_ITALICS_

Charas talking into Lucy mind:_**BOLD AND ITALIC TOGETHER**_

Sound effects:**~BOLD~**

Scene changes:**(BOLD)**

**Chapter two: You decide**

"**Kon'nichiwa, watashinonoamaeha Suzumi desu! Watashi wa anata no Shugo Chara desu!," Suzumi said swinging her high heeled feet in excitement. **

Lucy stared at Suzumi not really knowing what to say, but Suzumi zoomed around her head. "I am your Guardian Character. You are the one who wished to be someone new and therefore we were born as you would be self. Soon enough when it is time, you will be able to character transformation with me! Oh, here Lucy-chan," Suzumi said handing her an clover heart shaped lock.

_Character transformation, hmm_

Lucy thought holding out the shiny lock in front of her in the bright blue sky.

(WITH NATSU)

"LUCE-CHAN! LETS GO ON A MISSON TOGETHER!," Natsu shouted storming into the guild with Happy. "EH!, WHERE IS SHE!," Erza raised an eyebrow at the shouting fire dragon slayer. "Lucy? She is not at her home?," Natsu shook his head at her, which caused her to become worried. "Lucy would never disappear," Happy cried out loudly and Levy patted his head trying to comfort the little cat.

"Maybe, Master Makarov would know where she is?," Gray suggested towards the very drunk guild master. "Master, do you know where Lucy-chan is?," Mirajane asked putting the glass that she was cleaning down on the counter. Makarov looked down into his cup refusing to look up at them.

"She left," he simply said and the guild went up in roars denying that it was true. The loudest was Natsu who nearly burned everything in the guild. "LUCY WOULD NEVER LEAVE US! SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER OWN FAMILY-_She would never leave me!_," Natsu roared out in rage.

**~BANG~**

Everyone quiet down as they stared at their angry Master. His hands had slammed really hard on the bar counter causing them look at him wide eyed. "That is enough! Have you noticed that you all where the one that were causing my child a whole lot of pain! You all abandoned your own 'family' member and yet you don't realize you're the reason she left in the first place! Now, why would I lie about her leaving! In fact, I don't blame her for leaving Fairy Tail! If I was in her shoes or you all were too, would you have also considered on leaving?"

The whole guild looked down guilty and realized they really had messed up. "But still Lucy will never leave us behind, since we are the ones that protect her," Loke said weakly, but the rest of the celestial didn't say anything. They only disappeared back to their home grieving for their lost, but only Loke stayed behind.

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose; he really had enough of this people ignorance. "Protect? You abandoned her just because you deemed her as a weak individual. You may had protected her physically, but mentally and verbally you harmed her more than you protected her," he retorted as he slowly walked up the stairs to his office, but stopped in his middle of the stairs as he saw Natsu about to storm out the guild to look for her.

"You won't be able to find her! I overheard from the celestial mage and Makarov conversation that Lucy is not coming back, until five years! So, you might want to give up flame head!," Gajeel yelled stopping the angry pink-haired boy. Natsu's shoulder slumped in defeat as he heard the metal dragon slayer continued talking, but Lisanna spoke up after he finished. "Lucy loved you so much that everyone saw it, even I did," Lisanna whispered guilty and quietly thought:

_Natsu, you will always see me as your childhood friend and now I realized that you will never love me as you love Lucy now._

Natsu walked out the bar and down the same abandoned street the celestial mage had walked to get home. He stood in front of her door and pushed it open knowing no one would be there. He walked into her small apartment and looked around. Everything was clean and some things were gone, except the small red box that was sitting on her clean desk. The small red box contained letters that were written by her to her deceased mother.

Natsu opened it and looked through it, but stopped when he came across one with his name written on it. He broke the seal of the letter and read what it said:

"Natsu I love you and I always will.

Love,

Lucy"

Natsu crumbled the letter tightly and let it drop to the ground as he gritted his teeth. He fell back on her bed as a tears slid down his cheeks. He buried his head in the pillow, but when he sniffed it he caught the most delightful scent ever. His pupils dilated and crushed the pillow to his face sniffing it some more. He growled feeling lust that filled through his body by just this scent. "Mate…..," he rumbled loudly and he finally realized some things.

He was in heat and he needs his mate now.

But his mate left for five years.

His mate was the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Natural

_**Alexiadreamer15: Hello everyone! XD This is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy and make sure you guys review please! I will like to see what you think about my story. I don't own Fairy Tail or the any of the characters or Shugo Chara. I do own my own OC characters.**_

_**Key:**_

Everyone thoughts:_ITALICS_

Charas talking into Lucy mind:___**BOLD AND ITALIC TOGETHER**_

Sound effects:__**~BOLD~**

Scene changes:__**(BOLD)**

_**Chapter three: Natural**_

"Umm…..Suzumi-chan, do you know where we are going," Lucy asked scratching the back of head as they walked into a dense dark forest. "Hai! Hai!," Suzumi said nodding her tiny head repeatedly. "Umm…we should go this way….Uwah…no this way," Suzumi mumbled as she tried to not show Lucy that they were lost. So, they took a left to a rocky path and they stumbled upon a huge boulder in their path way.

"Suzumi-chan-"

"WAAAAHHHH! I AM SO SORRY FOR GETTING US LOST LUCY-CHAN!," Suzumi shouted crying loudly. Lucy sighed softly at her bubbly chara and rubbed Suzumi on her forehead with her own finger. "It's okay Suzumi-chan! You did you best and besides this place is not so bad at all!," Lucy said grinning and her chara flew to her rubbing against her cheek in admiration.

"LUC-"

**~GROWL!~**

"W-Wh-What was that sound!," Lucy stuttered as she backed against a tree shaking. It sounded like a huge dog, but she sure didn't want to find out what it was either. "Lucy-chan! I am scared!." Suzumi cried out clinging on to her.

**~GROWL!~**

"Suzumi-chan stay behind me okay! I will protect you," Lucy said as she grabbed her whip in defense against the mysterious creature.

"**Who dares to enter my forest!"**

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia! I'm sorry for trespassing your land!," Lucy yelled as her grip on her whip tightened.

"**Lucy Heartfilia! So you are the daughter of Layla Heartfilia!"**

Lucy growled loudly and struck her whip at where she knew the voice were coming from, "How do you know about my mother! Come out you coward!"

"**Okay, if that is what you want!"**

Her whip broke the trees apart, but out came a quick green blur. "AAHHH!," Lucy yelped as she was forced to let go of her whip and was pinned against an old rotting tree. Lucy opened her eyes shakily and she gasped in surprise. Her cheeks tinted pink as she stared. "W-Who are you?," Lucy stuttered as she gazed into light green eyes. A boy her age with green wild spikey, yet calm hair and was very handsome according to her.

The boy chuckled and leaned towards her ear as he held her wrists above her head. He licked her earlobe and she shudder blushing madly.

"I am your fiancé, Keisuki Watari"

_**My, my such an exotic actions this man has, but I been waiting for something like this to happen for such a long time!**_

"Ah, my chara is about to hatch!," Lucy said as she hurriedly pushed Keisuki away from her to open her bag, but he held on to her waist as she did.

Her green egg floated out of the bag and started to crack. It glowed very brightly just like her first chara had done, so she closed her eyes tightly to block out the light.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonoamaeha Mai desu! Watashi wa anata no Chikyu(Earth) Shugo Chara desu!," Mai said clapping her hands together with a bright smile. Her hair was a forest green color and was in a ponytail. She wore a green T-shirt with ripped jeans and had forest green sandals just like Natsu. "C-Chikyu Chara? Nice to meet you," Lucy said gently holding out her hand. Mai smiled softly and grasped on to a large finger.

"I am your Guardian Character, the part you wished to be elegant, calm, and patient," Mai said, but a loud chuckle startled them from their focus. They looked back at the young green-haired man, Keisuki laughing. "Why are you laughing!." Lucy said glaring at him. She struggled to get away from the boy to have some space to think.

Keisuki smirked and tightened his grip around her waist. "This is kind expected to happen anyway. I was sent here on this Earth to teach my intendant how to become one with the element of earth," he said with a fang smile. Lucy jolted back in surprise, "W-What are you! Humans don't have fangs in their mouth!."

Keisuki leaned into her face and pressed his lips against her own lips. She struggled to push him off once again, but then she realized she could feel heat radiating between their lips as if it was just like fire. It was fire and she knew quickly what he was.

"Dragon….," Lucy whispered as he stepped back, but he still held on to her waist. "You're a dragon, but you're not a fire dragon, but a Chikyu Dragon!," Lucy yelled as her eyes widen in realization and she quivered slightly.

Keisuki hummed in delight and licked his lips. "Wow, you taste like strawberries! I wouldn't mind having another taste!," he said leering towards her. Lucy started sweating rapidly and arms flapped wildly as she tried backing away from him.

_NO….He just stole my first kiss and now he wants more! Someone please save me from this pervert!_

Lucy shut her eyes tightly waiting for what was to come. All she felt was a strong breeze around her and yelped when she felt a pair of strong arms picking her up. "Oi!(Hey) You large reptile, you need to control your emotions. Can't you see you are frightening her," a strong, yet husky voice said and so she looked up to see who her savior was.

It was a man that looked a year older than her. He had deep long midnight blue hair(like Julius from heart no kuni alice) and turquois eyes. He looked at Lucy and she stared back at his cat like eyes.

_Another dragon…but what kind is he?_

Lucy amusing was interrupted by a loud growl and she snapped her head towards the sound. Keisuki was now breathing flames from his mouth, literally breathing flames. "I can do whatever I want with her Water Boy! She is my fiancé, so hands off Minami," he said cracking his knuckles, but Minami just rolled his eyes. "Hmp, your fiancée, she's my fiancée too," Minami said, but Lucy paled as white as paper.

_F-Fiancée! I don't need to get married now! I am still too young and I have yet to start my training!_

_**KYAAHH! A HAREM! How sexy to have so many men in one time!**_

Lucy blinked as she sweat dropped comically, "Another one…"

Her bag unzipped and out came a blue head popping out of her bag. "Kon'nichiwa, watashinonoamaeha Tsunami desu! Watashi wa anata no Mizu(Water) Shugo Chara desu!," Tsunami said pumping her fist up in the sky.

"Kon-"

"HEY, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS FLOATING IN THE AIR?"

Lucy winced at the loud voice that belonged to Keisuki, but giggled as Minami smacked him in the back of the head. "Baka! There are her Shugo Chara!," he said pointing at the curious charas(Suzumi, Mai, and Tusnami) looking at them. Keisuki scowled at him, "Whatever that is not what I am interested in now." Suddenly, a lecherous grin slid across his face as he walked to where Lucy was standing at.

She tilted her head in a confused manner; wondering what he was up to. "Flower Boy! Don't you dare do that!," Minami warned him, but he didn't pay heed to the warning. Keisuki reached forward for his target. He squeezed his fiancée breast to which as it was his only target. Lucy screeched and slapped him in the face. "You pervert! What the hell is wrong with you!," she yelled kicking at his body and all her Charas sweat dropped at the scene. Minami sighed and gathered the enraged blonde in his arms.

"Calm down, we are here to train you as the dragon slayer of water and earth," he said, so she relaxed in his arms. "Really? Thank you so much," Lucy said smiling with new found hope in her life.

_At least Minami-kun is normal!_

Lucy thought, but Minami wasn't finished talking. "As long as you are training with us, you belong to us. We can't have any other man sniffing at what is ours and we always be watching to keep an eye out for you," he said grinning through his cold façade.

Lucy almost gawked at him.

_Never mind! I guess I was wrong!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

_**Alexiadreamer15: I hope you liked this chapter! Please make sure you review! But anyway you probably being thinking on how Natsu would react to Lucy new engagements. Stay tune for the next chapter of "I Want You: Fairy's Tail Joker Heartfilia"! :D**_


	4. Cover Page

I don't own the cover page. I got it from Google from Fanpop.

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


	5. Chapter 4: A Different Kind Of Training

**Alexiadreamer15: Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Make sure you review people, please! I'm sorry if this is not long enough for you, but the next one will probably be longer. **

**Chapter: A different kind of training**

"I am so confused," Lucy cried out, but Keisuki grabbed her hand. He grinned, "You don't have to be! Just go with the flow." Minami pushed her forward with a gentle smile and Lucy blushed. Her heart speed quickly and she smiled at them laughing. Both boys froze as they looked at their fiancée's smile. They averted their gaze from her trying to hide their blush. "Come on Luce-chan, we are going to the hot springs to relax our muscles," with a small smile Keisuki ran down the hill with her wrist in his hand.

They enter the Onsen and changed into towels. Lucy soaked in the water and leaned on the rock behind her, "Natsu-kun…I wonder what you are doing now? Do you think of me? Do you miss me?...I do." A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered all the times she had with the pink-headed flame boy. "Am I really doing this to get rid of my feelings for-"

"You know tears don't fit your beautiful eyes," Minami said wiping the tears off her face. Lucy stared at him stunned. He pulled her up into his naked clad chest. She madly blushed as they hugged without their clothes as a barrier. He pressed tighter against her body and she gripped his shoulders. "Mi-Minami-kun, what are you doing here," Lucy asked as she twisted her body from his vision. "I wanted to be closer to you," Minami said playfully biting her neck. She gripped her body tightly as warmth ran through it. She shivered as something slid around her neck. She reached up to see it was a blue heart necklace.

"What is this?," Lucy softly said and Minami snuggled as close as possible to her. "This is your tear, but it represents our connection. As long as we are together, this heart will never melt," he turned her around. "Now to seal the connection," he pressed his lips to hers. Her hands fisted in his lose hair. Minami bit her lip asking for an entrance. She opened her lips and his tongue slid in.

"I want you to forget about the boy you once loved," Minami thought deepening the kiss. Lucy eyes widen as she realized what she was doing. She forcefully pushed him away, but then he reached out to her. She backed away slowly shaking her head, "No…" Her hands clenched tightly as she softly spoke, "I can't do this." She fled the hot springs with the towel wrapped around her body.

"Lucy!," Minami yelled as he watched her flee. He hit the rock angrily and gritted his teeth.

(WITH LUCY)

"I shouldn't be kissing someone when I still lo- have feelings for Natsu," Lucy said running into the changing rooms. She quickly changed into an over large shirt. She slipped into her room for the night and fell down on her futon. Lucy wiped the tears off her cheek and concentrated on the tears in her hand. It floated around her hand and formed into a person.

"Natsu…I still love you," Lucy thought as she crushed the water, until it disappeared. "I hope we will see each other soon," she fell asleep dreaming deeply of her future.

(WITH MINAMI)

Minami looked all over the onsen for Lucy, but still he couldn't find her. "Water boy, you need to stop moving too quickly with her," Keisuki said standing behind with his arms crossed. Minami turned around angrily.

"I can't! I have been looking for so long for a person like her! I can't wait for too slowly accept me because if she does than she will leave me. She will leave me for that boy," he spat out as he clenched his hands tightly. "You can't force her into forgetting him! She will always love him, so we can't do a damn thing about it!," Keisuki said keeping his anger at bay as he gripped his arm tightly.

"I won't accept it!," yelled Minami as he tugged his arm away. He stormed away to right way were their room were at.

As he stormed away, Keisuki could only scowl at him bitterly. "I have been too. Lucy means a whole lot to me, but it hurts to know that her heart may never belong to me."

Minami slid open the door to their room and saw Lucy shivering. He sighed as he felt all the anger leaving him as he gazed at her. He slid right next to her and spooned her into himself.

Unaware of the Shugo Charas watching them, he fell asleep as he didn't feel her shivering anymore. "I'm feeling worried for them," Tsunami whispered floating over the sleeping pair. Suzumi sniffed quietly, "I hate seeing Lucy feeling love confused."

The two Charas hoped to one day they could transform with Lucy because they wanted to show her the way to right love. Mai floated right between them, "It will be okay, but Lucy has to be ready when she accidently meets Natsu soon." Mai patted their heads and they smiled at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. STOP THE REMOVAL OF FANFICS

Fanfiction is now cleansing and getting rid of M rated fics, but also other fanfics too. I know you all don't want that to happen, so everyone sign the petition: .

Spread the petition around through updates of your own stories. They need 50,000 signatures and about right now we got 36,900 signatures! :D

I will update as soon as I can, but the reasons I am updating late is because I was being lazy and I was really tired.

**Remember: SPREAD THE PETITION AND STOP THE OUTRAGOUS MOVEMENT FANFICTION OWNERS ARE DOING! SAVE ! **

**GET YOUR FRIENDS AND MORE FRIENDS TO SIGN THE PETITION. **

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


End file.
